Ohnyxx Asteri
Ohnyxx Asteri is a recurring character who makes her first appearance in the episode "My Brother From Another Motherboard". Biography Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Skills Weapon While exceptionally skilled in unarmed combat, Ohnyxx mostly relies on her weapons for all of her fights. Unarmed Combat While she is very skilled in armed combat against her adversaries with her weapons, she is also a deadly fighter in unarmed combat as well such as in her first appearance. Trivia * Ohnyxx's name follows the color rule in three separate ways: ** Ohnyxx's first name is a corruption of the stone of the same name Onyx.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onyx ** Ohnyxx's alias' last name Wild represents the color of Coral representing Wild, fiery, and explosive. https://hubpages.com/education/Color-and-Emotion-Association ** Ohnyxx's real surname Asteri means "star, aster".http://www.name-doctor.com/name-asteri-meaning-of-asteri-37122.html ** Ohnyxx's last name Asteri while meaning star or aster comes in colors of shades of pink, purple, blue, and white.https://www.proflowers.com/blog/september-birth-flower-aster * Asters are the grande finale to the perennial garden, displaying vibrant fall colors in shades of pink, purple, blue, and white.https://www.proflowers.com/blog/september-birth-flower-aster * The name Aster comes from the Ancient Greek word ἀστήρ (astḗr), meaning "star", referring to the shape of the flower head.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aster_(genus) * Ohnyxx Asteri is the most unpredictable enemy agent revealed in the series according to the creators. * Ohnyxx Asteri is the first antagonist to injure a powerful spymaster in the series. * Ohnyxx Asteri is the first enemy agent on The Eclipse Cult to make her first appearance in Season 4. *Ohnyxx Asteri is the first enemy agent to appear in all four espionage academy battles and assigned major roles with lethal battles against The Federal Organization. *Ohnyxx Asteri was revealed to have been bumped up through seasons from Season 6 all the way up to the first season known solely as Season 1 starting from the first appearance in the episode "My Brother From Another Motherboard". *Ohnyxx is chronologically the first enemy agent to nearly get eliminated by agents from The Federal Organization during all of her fights in Season 1 and Season 2 respectively. *Ohnyxx Asteri is the first enemy agent to assign themselves a faux surname for an alias during a fraction of her fights against The Federal Organization throughout the franchise's first eight seasons from the order of Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 respectively while going under the faux surname of "Starlight", before changing her faux surname to her second faux surname, "Wild" from the very end of Season 8 and all of Season 9 to Season 10 before it was finally revealed to be Asteri as Christopher Jones, Rose Lawrence, Eliza Justice, E, Melody, Alice May, Mickey and Raptor Branwen already figure out using their professionally well-known and shockingly accurate detective skills (in the cases of both Christopher Jones and Rose Lawrence), and both street smarts and enhanced intelligence (in the cases of both Raptor Branwen and Shay) as they immediately gather in all of the spies from both sides of the spy battle to reveal this information upfront. *Ohnyxx Asteri is chronologically the very first character as well as the very first spy and major archenemy of The Federal Organization to have revealed and confirmed connections or more to indefinite amounts of other fellow spies, mercenaries, assassins, and other dangerous and shady criminals to make appearance in the entire series as confirmed by both of the series' creators. *Ohnyxx Asteri is both revealed and confirmed to be the most complex character confirmed in the series in both terms of character development, concept writing, and interesting character writing according to Christopher Capers-Jones and Elly Ross. *Ohnyxx Asteri is the first character in the entire franchise to have a dark history as well as a dark backstory involving her history with The Eclipse Cult with E being the first. Appearances Season 1 * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * * * * * * * * * * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 * The Love Jinx * The Interview * Trust No One * No Escape! * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach * Testing Christopher and Alice * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat * Revenge of the Van People * The Best Party of the Year * The Beginning of the End * Spooky Stories Part 1 * Spooky Stories Part 2 * Who Is Happy for the Holidays? * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * Alice and Eliza Undercover, Part 1 * Alice and Eliza Undercover, Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Enemy Agent Elites! * Turning Over A New Leaf! * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * V.I.Peace Out! * Farmyard Faceoff! * Eliza Fights Back Part 1 * Eliza Fights Back Part 2 * Eliza Fights Back Part 3 * Fight The Future ~ Part 1 * Fight The Future ~ Part 2 * Fight The Future ~ Part 3 Season 6 * The...Triple Agent? * The Return * Jailbreak Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spies Category:Top-Class Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Assassins